


Count you flaws

by Gay_as_fuck (orphan_account)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus left because he didn't want to mess up, he didn't want angry stares saying he should have tried harder when he was doing his best. But leading the lost light is objectively worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count you flaws

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rodimus as a character and I think i understand where he is coming from in what he does. This is him wondering how bad he fucked up. the title is from the Linkin Park song "Roads Untraveled". Lastly, I own nothing

The people of Cybertron wanted to be, and had always been, following a Prime, someone with the Matrix slipped into their coding and pulsing with all the good things one could want in a leader; responsibility, power, bravery, wisdom, truthfulness, and skill.

The Matrix had other ideas however, it did not pick someone who inherently had all of these qualities, it picked young, rash, lying, and avoiding Hot Rod. He called himself Rodimus and tried to be in control, he tried to lead people and win the war. The Autobots did win the war, and that was when Rodimus and his close allies along with people he didn't even know to a ship out into the depths of space trying to find something from before the war and the council, something that might not exist at all.

The reason Rodimus did not want to stay on Cybertron, leading them as the one with half the Matrix, he was afraid. Not lazy or afraid of work, afraid of messing up. If he stayed on Cybertron he would have been in charge of a place where there was nothing left to live for, a last city and a lost hope of the people there. The robots of Cybertron had lived for the war.

The Question was what to do when it was over.

There is a list in Rodimus' data pad, hidden in folders and documents with misleading titles. It is filled with events and names, all of which he wishes he could go back and change, be less him and more responsible.

The list starts with Drift because that is his biggest mistake. Drift had been his friend and told him exactly what he had wanted to hear. Drift had given him long laughs, helpful advice, and a fall guy. Rodimus hated that he made that choice but couldn't even tell anyone about it, he'd just dug himself in to deep and didn't want to lose what little trust he had left. 

Next was Overlord, that one was there because he had been stupid enough to trust Prowl. He preached about seeing the universe with no violent intent but there he was bringing the hope of a super weapon onto his ship. The wreckers had barely taken Overlord down and there was Rodimus taking him where he could do more harm than good. 

Megatron is next on the list. How dare he let Megatron of all people onto his ship, how dare he chose that one time to listen. Despite Overlords unstoppable lust for carnage Megatron had done worse, so so much worse and there he was, captain of the lost light. 

Red Alert. He understood what happened and he was glad that Red Alert and Fort Max were off having their own space cop adventures but what he didn't understand was how he let Red Alert do that, he was there to help and assist any and all of his crew. And almost right off the bat he almost loses one of his crew to their own hand. 

Swerve's earth. It's the same as with Red Alert, how could he let that happen, months was how long First Aid suspected swerve had been in his room. Months. and no one noticed.

Ambulon was on the list because that was when the medics started to fall apart. That was when he knew that he couldn't save everyone.

Asking Swerve to take the shot. Rung had done it and pacified Fort Max. The huge mech had fallen to his knees and Rung was trying to comfort him. Rodimus had seen this but he told swerve to take the shot anyways. And Swerve had hit, almost killing Rung.

Sometimes he regrets even taking off on the lost light at all, because even though he knows it did more good than harm he looks at all the bad things he's done and almost wishes that he hadn't even set foot on the spaceship.


End file.
